1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for injecting or inserting solid objects into or through skin of patients or users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical subcutaneous or hypodermic injections are provided for injecting fluid medicines, with such as syringes, through or into skin of patients or users, or into muscles, blood vessels, etc., for allowing the fluid medicines to flow to the affected parts of the patients or users. The typical syringes may not be used for injecting or inserting solid objects into or through skin of patients or users.
Due to quickly circulation and absorption by patients or users, some of the medicines have been packaged within capsules and then inserted into or through the skin of patients or users. The skin of patients or users is normally required to be cut to form a slot therein, for inserting the solid capsules into or through the skin of patients or users.
Similarly, for inserting the other solid objects, such as pacer makers, into or through the skin of patients or users, it is also required to cut and to form a groove or a slot in the skin of patients or users, in order to engage or to insert the solid objects into or through the skin of patients or users.
After the solid objects have been engaged or inserted into or through the skin of patients or users, the skin is required to be sutured with sutures, in order to retain the solid objects within the patients or users. It is thus difficult and inconvenient and time consuming to insert the solid objects into the patients or users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for inserting solid objects into patients or users.